


[14.20]

by LettersFromAphrodite



Series: Tales about Witches and Wolves [7]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Soulmates, Werewolves, Witches, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LettersFromAphrodite/pseuds/LettersFromAphrodite
Summary: Since you saved a white wolf, he had always followed you everywhere; what happens when he finds his pack?
Relationships: Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Original Female Character(s), Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Reader
Series: Tales about Witches and Wolves [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934872
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	[14.20]

An incredibly strong headache caused you to wake clutching your head with a loud, strained groan. You carefully sat back up, and briefly taking in your surroundings, you noticed that you were in the small cave where you and _Neve_ recently took shield. A sudden movement caught your attention, and the sight of a big wolf with fur as white as snow and concerned deep blue eyes gracefully made his way towards you, sitting between your parted legs.  
«Hi, _Neve_.» you mumbled, reaching out to gently caress the wolf behind his ears, and he closed his eyes in reflex, leaning into your touch. «I must have scared you, huh?» you asked, and his eyes momentarily glared at you, making you giggle. Despite the sweet smile on your face as you kept petting the white wolf, your brows slightly furrowed in a silent wonder if he could actually understand you.

You rescued _Neve_ from a group of hunters few months ago, and since then, he has been following you around. You eventually decided to give him a name, and your fantasy couldn’t think about anything better than to call him literally “snow”. He did not seem to mind. Becoming your familiar and helping you on your tasks was something you definitely did not expect from him, but he never left you alone, not even once.  
Another thing you did not expect was for _Neve_ to see your black spirit, the mysterious entity that accompanied you during your continuous travels. You did not know anything about it, only that it gave you an illimitate source of power and that somehow, it randomly showed up to give you tasks about the most various things in order to become stronger. Your first meeting with said spirit was a blur, you remember finding an amulet laying in the middle of the grass during a walk, when as soon as you tried to touch it, thick black fog erupted from it.  
«Your memories… They are useless… We are now one, and the same.» a faint voice whispered, speaking a language that seemed too ancient, and you were not sure about how you understood those strange words in the first place. You woke up what seemed like hours later, a small ball of black fog with two small and bright red eyes staring at you as it floated around the air.  
«What’s with that look?» it said, commenting your confused state «Don’t tell me you don’t remember me! You promised you would! Well, that won’t be too much of a problem anyways; your memories will come back soon enough.» you tried to understand what he was implying, when you noticed that your memories were completely gone. You tried hard to remember where you came from, what was your village like, your parents’ faces, but nothing came into your mind. You only knew your own name, and that thanks to the spirit, you were going to become a powerful witch, and nothing more.  
«You’re the only one who can see me!» it said, and you knew it was saying the truth, since few times it showed up in crowded places and no one acknowledged his presence.  
However, for some strange odds, _Neve_ was able to see it. You didn’t know why, and the spirit always told you he didn’t know either, but within the months you spent together, they somehow grew in a silent routine. _Neve_ stopped growling at the black spirit, and the black spirit stopped inching closer to you, until all you could see was black fog occupying your line of sight, as it kept mumbling quiet «Don’t listen to the _dog_!»

 _Neve_ interrupted your thoughts by gently booping his wet nose against yours, the action making you flinch with a giggle.  
«I would ask you what happened, and how did you carry me back there,» you mumbled, as you tentatively stood up on wobbly legs. «But sadly, you’re not human, aren’t you?» _Neve_ settled for tilting his head and look at you with his bright and mesmerizing eyes.  
Summoning the black spirit, you noticed how he seemed to have changed his appearance, now looking more of a consistent entity, rather than a ball of black smoke.  
«What happened to you?» you asked it, ruffling _Neve_ ’s head which immediately had walked next to you.  
«Every time _we_ grew stronger, _I_ change my appearance.» it answered, as he danced in the air around you. «Hopefully, I can go back looking as I did many years ago.» you nodded, now completely used to its presence and somehow having grown to appreciate it. Whether you liked it or not, you knew that your soul was deeply linked with the mysterious entity. «There’s a city not far away from here… I heard the chief is hiring some mercenaries… We should go and talk to him…» you sighed, and nodded.  
Therefore, another adventure begun.

-

You never stayed into a city for too long, but you couldn’t help noticing how interesting and funny rumours about you started to spread out; with a plastered smile on your face you rushed home on an autumn evening, eager to tell your wolf friend about it.  
« _Neve_ , you’re not going to believe this.» you said, rushing inside the small house you rented until you finished the task the black spirit assigned you. You took off your dark cape, draping it over one of the chairs in the living room, and quickly started to prepare dinner for both of you. «There are rumours about _us_ , we’re famous! Like, “ _officially a threat_ ” kind of famous!» your eyes flashed golden as you helped yourself using magic to finish your tasks. _Neve_ was sending you spare glances as he chewed from the raw meat he stole from the table. «They say that I walk around surrounded by shadows, and that my companion is a handsome boy which can turn into a wolf!» you lied about the last part, but your eyes sparkled with interest as you saw _Neve_ momentarily halt his movements with a panicked stare. Truth was, you spent part of the afternoon in the city’s library, trying to get as much knowledge as you could, when a book talking about wolves caught your interest, and you started doubting _Neve_ ’s appearance.  
For sure, he was a wolf, but was he a human as well?  
«Yeah, I know,» you added, satisfied with his reaction for now, «There are some crazy people out there.» with that, you both returned to your peaceful dinner.

Weeks had passed since last time you fainted, and the black spirit had grew so strong that his appearance completely changed. The small and cute ball of black smoke you saw as soon as you woke up had completely disappeared, and in its place, there was a tall, more menacing entity. It stood taller than you did, and it was entirely made by dark energy, except for the horned bone mask he wore on his face. Along with his powers, yours grew as well. Thanks to it, you were probably more powerful than anyone was, but you still had to understand the nature of your bond with it. The dark spirit would materialize randomly and ask you to kill different people or run in different cities just to talk with some people, in order to potentiate your weapons, but it was also patient enough not to urge you if you wanted to spend your week gathering herbs or lazing around with _Neve._  
The only thing you were sure about it was that the black spirit possessed your body, locked away your memories, and completely focused on strengthening you; holding your memories as ransom.  
Another thing that you did not understand was your relationship with _Neve_. He was your familiar, he unconditionally obeyed your orders and loyally stayed at your side every day, but sometimes you could feel waves of emotions, which were definitely _not_ yours. Sometimes, in the middle of the night you would feel a wave of longing pervading your soul, and coincidentally, _Neve_ would be staring at the moon.  
Did he miss home? Did he miss his family?  
As if _Neve_ felt your concern as well, he would look back at you every time with apologizing eyes, gracefully making his way next to you, so that you could sleep cuddling to his white fur.

-

«There’s a famous blacksmith not too far from here,» the black spirit said, his voice deep and menacing. «We should let him check your sword.» and without waiting for an answer, he disappeared.  
It was the middle of winter, _Neve_ ’s fur so pure that you were sure that if he laid in the snow, no one would have been able to spot him.  
«Oi, _Neve_ ,» you said, carefully brushing from your shoulder the excess of snow falling from the sky and gathering on your shoulders, your footsteps creating a path behind you. «Will you ever let me see your human form?» _Neve_ emitted a low growl in answer, vigorously scrolling the snow from his fur, and you giggled at him, kneeling to gather some snow to throw back at him. In no time, _Neve_ had you gently pinned on the floor, before licking at your nose before moving away. With an outraged sigh, you threw some snow at him once again, and that was how you spent the afternoon, sharing the same happiness.

The village, which the black spirit told you about, was indeed beautiful. It was not too big and did not have too many citizen, but the way the villagers acted made you somehow feel at ease. You wouldn’t mind spending your life there, if only you could. Thick woods surrounded the village, and sometimes, you saw _Neve_ curiously gaze toward it.  
«You can go check what’s out there,» you kneeled in front of the wolf, gently rubbing behind his ears. «Come back whenever you like, we’re gonna stay here for a while, anyways.» _Neve_ tilted his head, looking at you almost unsure, before nuzzling his head into your chest in what you knew was his way of saying “ _Thank you_ ”.  
You watched _Neve_ walk away all the way out from the village, until you couldn’t distinguish him among the snow anymore.

Turns out, the black spirit gave you many things to do, and as you were busy finishing every task, two days quickly went by, the snow had completely melted. Despite the fact that you were continuous checking out of the window of the small apartment you were renting, _Neve_ still was nowhere to be seen, dejection and worry making their way into your heart.  
You felt it in the middle of the afternoon, while waiting for the blacksmith to finish repairing your sword. It was a deep feeling of happiness and belonging, which definitely didn’t come from within you. You clutched at your chest, right on top of your heart, the sensation of being so happy you were about to cry clouding every other emotion, and you understood.  
«Looks like _Neve_ has found his pack.» the menacing voice of the black spirit vocalized your thoughts, as it materialized out of nowhere, sitting on the blacksmith’s work desk. You sighed with the hint of a nod, knowing better not to talk with it since no one else could see it. «Don’t forget our deal.» it simply said, leaving you no room for doubting what you had to do, arms crossed in front of its chest before dissolving in a thick black fog.

It has been a total of five days, and judging by his emotions, _Neve_ was still with his newfound pack. You quickly gathered your things, a sad smile adorning your face. He was your familiar, but you felt no right to ask him to come with you once again; he found his home, and you probably never will. You silently wondered that since you could feel his emotions, he could feel yours as well, and suddenly you felt guilty since all the emotions you have ever felt since you lost your memories were rage, and loneliness; as cliché as it was, you only felt genuinely happy anytime _Neve_ was with you.  
You took another glance at the now empty streets, illuminated by the lamps that adorned the walls, and using the black spirit’s powers, you vanished in a thin cloud of smoke in the middle of the night.

-

Living without _Neve_ proven itself to be lonelier than you thought; you grew attached to him and considered him a fundamental part of your life, but you decided his happiness was worth much more than yours. You knew the black spirit wasn’t bad, you had countless conversations with it, but you missed _Neve_ ’s bright blue eyes and white fur cuddling to you in the middle of the night.  
«What if you’re his mate?» the black spirit said. It probably felt your loneliness, since he had been walking next to you since you left the village.  
«I can’t believe an idiot possessed my soul.» you scoffed, shaking your head. « _Neve_ doesn’t even have a human form.»  
«I can’t believe I possessed the soul of an idiot.» it spat back, immediately. «All wolves have one.» you halted your steps, looking at the spirit with wide eyes.  
«What if I’m his mate?» you mumbled, «Could you tell me anything about my past?» you saw the spirit shook his head no, shadows dancing around its form like flames, and you pleaded «Just, is there something related to him?»  
The black spirit started walking again in silence, the shadows mimicking you to follow, and you eventually did.  
«The first time you saw him was when we saved him.» it said, and your head snapped towards its direction, and you immediately thanked it. You didn’t remember anything from your past, but at least, you were glad you weren’t forgetting anything fundamental.

You and the black spirit eventually arrived in the Capital, and the King immediately welcomed you, recognizing your strength and acknowledging all the things you’ve done in the few past months, asking you for help to neutralize a group of rebels which had started to cause problems in the capital. Apparently, you had to individuate their base and completely destroy it.  
«The King is letting _us_ lead part of his army?» the black spirit said, now sitting on one of the handles of the King’s throne. «He must be pretty _desperate_.» he spat, his boned mask grazing the unaware King’s face. A small smirk adorned your lips, as you tried not to say anything about the black spirit’s behaviour.  
«I can’t see your rumoured companion.» the King’s gentle voice offered. Your eyes widened at the sudden and unexpected mention of _Neve_ , but you were quick to answer.  
«He’ll join me in due time.» you politely replied, and the King nodded, quickly going back to his explanation of the situation.  
«I don’t want to know your ways, _witch_.» the King’s old but firm voice said, «I want you to bring justice.»  
«We accept. Don’t we?» the black spirit said, now appearing next to you. You nodded, both at him and at the King.

-

You had a week to prepare for your task; the King insisted for you to stay in the castle as a guest, with people satisfying any and each of your needs. Some of the maids insisted to braid your hair before you left, so that you’d be more comfortable in battle, and you nodded with a blush, definitely not used to the feeling of people gently taking care of you. Your thoughts kept going back to _Neve_ , wondering if he was okay since you couldn’t feel his emotions anymore – probably due to the distance between you, but the consciousness of the importance of being focused for your mission slowly occupied your thoughts.

Following the black spirit’s suggestion, you sneaked out of the castle in order to quietly spy on your opponents, materializing behind a tree, right in front of their small central quarter’s gates. Using magic, you vanished in order to materialize on top of a branch, and quietly studied the situation. They didn’t look particularly strong, but there were a lot of them; a lot of people who couldn’t fight somehow provided to be as much of a threat as a well-organized army, especially if the rebels were double the size of the unit sent to neutralize said rebellion.  
«They’re armed to the teeth,» the spirit said, sat on the branch next to you, shadows dancing in the air and wrapping themselves around few smaller branches. «It’s gonna a child’s play.» you scoffed as an answer, knowing that once again, the spirit was right.

You attacked the following morning, charging as soon as the rebels changed the guard at the front gates. It was amusing to you, how a single witch was a challenge to them, but as soon as the thought appeared in your head, it vanished. You managed to neutralize half of their army by yourself, the dark spirit’s powers erupting from your body as black shadows danced around your frame and loyally obeyed any and each of your orders, empowering your magic.  
A sudden whine caught your attention, and your head snapped towards the direction of the noise. The shadows around your body seemed to become even more, as you saw a rebel sticking his sword in pure, white fur, now partially covered in blood, as the wolf’s body fell on the floor.  
« _Neve_!» you screamed, tears forming in your eyes, not recognizing your voice as your own. You felt impetuous rage bubble up in your chest, until it completely clouded your senses. With another scream, you and let the rage take over you, before everything went black.

-

An incredibly strong headache caused you to wake clutching your head with a loud, strained groan as a sense of deja-vu made you sigh. You carefully looked around, the familiar decor of the room you occupied in the castle meeting your confused eyes.  
«Wakey wakey, buttercup.» a deep, beautiful voice said from your right, and your head quickly turned. A young and handsome boy was looking at you with a soft smile on his lips, as he sat on the chair of the desk in the corner of the room. He had deep blue eyes, and his hair was white. As he inched closer, you could notice that his long eyelashes were white as well. «It was about time.» he added, sitting next to you on the bed.  
You furrowed your brows in confusion, endless questions popping into your head.  
«Don’t you dare scare me like that, _anymore_!» the boy suddenly said, flicking your forehead as his expression turned serious. You blushed heavily, realizing that he was your wolf friend as soon as a wave of concern pervaded your emotions.  
« _Neve_?» you tried with an unsure mumble.  
«Actually, my name is **Felix**.» he smiled at you, before gently brushing few strands of hair from your face. «But “ _Neve_ ” was cute, too.»  
You didn’t think too much about it, so you jumped into his arms, hugging **Felix** as close as you could, loosening a bit the tight hold of your arms as he groaned a strained «Careful, there.» explaining that wolves heal faster indeed, but he still had a cut in his side. You convinced him to re-arrange your positions so that you were both sitting on the bed with your backs against the comfortable and fluffy pillows, and he gently intertwined his fingers with yours as he answered your question about what happened.  
«Long story short, you went berserk.» **Felix** said, tracing your knuckles. «The man hurting me triggered it, and… Darkness literally had the best of you. I could feel your powers, they were unlimited – you gave me quite a scare back there, you didn’t act like yourself anymore.» you furrowed your brows, apologizing, explaining that the last thing you remember seeing was him falling on the floor. «Yeah, everything went downhill from there.» he chuckled, «The King is pleased with your job, by the way. The rebels were neutralized and I’m positive no signs of living will grow in the place their headquarter was for at least, the next fifty years. Not even a strand of grass.»  
You were about to answer, when the black spirit appeared in front of the two of you – now actually cuddling, and you jolted up as you saw that he was back to the first state: a cute fluff ball of black smoke with bright red eyes.  
«What happened to you?!» you asked, and the spirit danced around the air, almost shy.  
«You used all the power _we_ collected!» it said, hiding behind **Felix** ’s shoulder which was still chuckling.  
_“Since when they’re friends? What did I miss?”_ you thought.  
«You won’t ditch me, right?» the black spirit asked, quietly inching closer. «You still need me, right? We’re going to live in the woods together!» you furrowed your brows, confusion evident on your face once again, as your eyes met **Felix** ’s.  
«Back then, the pack asked me to live with them,» he said, intertwining your fingers together once again.  
«Oh, that’s ama-»  
«And to bring my _mate_ along.» **Felix** added, cutting you off.  
« _Oh_.» your cheeks flamed red once again, and the black spirit flew on top of your intertwined hands.  
«I told you!» it chanted, making you and **Felix** giggle. «We’re still friends, right?» it immediately asked, and you nodded. With a small, happy chant, the black spirit quickly disappeared.  
«You’re really okay with living with me?» **Felix** ’s concerned voice asked you, while he was still busy playing with your fingers as if they were the most entertaining thing in the universe.  
«After what happened, I don’t think I’ll ever want to leave your side anymore.» you said, nudging his shoulder, happy to be reunited with him. You never realized how complete **Felix** made you feel until now; he had always made your soul feel at ease and complete, you were simply too focused on occupying your thoughts with countless task in order to fill the void you believed you still felt. Void, which eventually materialized once again as soon as you parted ways. You smiled, genuine happiness spreading in your heart, as the realization that you and **Felix** not having to part anymore finally settled in.  
«Good, because I strictly forbid you to do that.» **Felix** ’s deep voice made you shiver; you both silently inched closer, your noses barely touching.  
«A _familiar_ can’t order his witch around.» you mumbled, almost feeling the smirk adorning his lips right against yours.  
«But a _mate_ can do that.» **Felix** murmured, before connecting your lips in a gentle and soft first kiss. A familiar wave of happiness washed over you, and you close your eyes to deepen the kiss as you felt his tongue running along your lower lip. You spent seconds, minutes, probably a whole hour like that: sitting on the bed with your fingers interlocked and with your free hand shyly yet gently caressing each other’s cheek as you savoured each other’s lips. With a content sigh, you smiled against **Felix** ’s lips, absolutely sure that now, **Felix** ’s emotions dancing with yours offering nothing but love, were completely reciprocated.

«I hope you’re okay with officially being my mate.» **Felix** said few hours later, holding your body close and tapping your thigh over the blankets. You immediately lifted the covers with a groan, not ready for other surprises, and noticed a bandage around your thigh, just above your knee. **Felix** quietly explained that it was his bite-mark, and you wholeheartedly told him that you were happy to be his.  
«It was the only way to stop you,» he explained. «You were about to burn part of the woods as well, think about all the _fairies_ living there…» **Felix** sighed, dramatically.  
« **Felix** , fairies don’t even exist.» you mumbled with a chuckle, running your hand in his soft white hair as you glanced up to meet his blue eyes.  
«I can turn into a wolf,» **Felix** scoffed, «And you walk around with a spirit. Trust me, fairies _do_ exist.» you giggled at his answer, losing yourself in **Felix** ’s secure embrace once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story, I hope you liked it! 🥰  
> If you want to read more of my works, find me on tumblr! [Letters From Aphrodite](https://lettersfromaphrodite.tumblr.com/) 💌


End file.
